


A Night at Sphere Music Hall

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [31]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, more pre-slash but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar didn't expect this familiar face to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at Sphere Music Hall

It was the first Saturday in August when Edgar saw someone he thought he never would again. He tore himself away from his conversation with Lawrence, turning on his heel to catch a glimpse of the golden, impeccably curled hair he had just spotted. “Maurice!?”

While most of the crowd in the Sphere Music Hall didn’t move an inch, used to the hubbub, the golden-haired boy flinched, turning slightly. It _was_ him! Abandoning Bluewer without even a good-bye - he probably already guessed what was going on, that Blue House-r - Edgar forced his way through the crowd until he could put a hand on the shoulder of the shorter boy in question. “Maurice…?”

He turned, and it was him. A few months had diminished his make-up slightly, and it was the first time that Edgar had seen him not wearing the school uniform, but it was still Maurice. “Hello, Redmond,” he greeted quietly, eyes flitting away. Just… awkwardness, sheer awkwardness, filled the air.

Well, time to bite the bullet. “What are you doing here? You need to get an invitation to get in.”

“Oh, well…” He ducked his head, just slightly. “Violet sent me one.” Gregory? Out of all the former prefects, it made sense, but it was still a bit surprising. Eh, who knew what was up with him.

Still. Bygones were bygones, and it wasn’t as though Redmond hadn’t done some things in the past that he wasn’t proud of. Squaring his shoulders, he gave his former fag a smile, and offered up a hand for him to take. “Welcome to Sphere Music Hall, then, Maurice! Let me show you around.”

The smile he received may have been Maurice’s first real one he ever saw.


End file.
